<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>дилогия внутренней темноты by Henker_von_Prag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223927">дилогия внутренней темноты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henker_von_Prag/pseuds/Henker_von_Prag'>Henker_von_Prag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, Depression, Drabble Collection, Gen, Paranoia, Psychology, Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henker_von_Prag/pseuds/Henker_von_Prag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>бездна, поселившаяся в моём сознании, ласково выпускает щупальца в истерзанный разум. в сущности, всё в порядке. а значит — любые меры излишни.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. паранойя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="rkl-block"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p>едкая лекарственная стылость осторожности оборачивается гнилым ядом всепроникающего страха. на троекратно третью секунду отравления в моей голове разрастаются виноградные грозди осознания всеобъемлющих угроз. на девятикратно девятую — новое понимание господа, ставшее непреложной истиной, кладёт свои руки мне на затылок, и холодящая темнота беспредельной паники захлёстывает меня волнами додревних морей.</p></div><div class=""><p>я выдыхаю, погребённый под гробницей из тёмной несуществующей воды. над водой нет ничего, кроме насмешно-наблюдающего неба и инфицированно-дискомфортного воздуха. господь с избело-мертвыми руками переплетает ирреально-длинные пальцы надо мной в жесте благословения и шепчет проклятыми псалмами всеобщей злонамеренной лжи:</p></div><div class=""><p>— <em>тебе определённо стоит быть осторожнее</em>.</p></div><div class=""><p>шепчет предсмертной молитвой в застенках карательных органов:</p></div><div class=""><p>— <em>твой поступок будет иметь очень крупные последствия</em>.</p></div><div class=""><p>шепчет тысячей тысяч заговорщиков против меня лично:</p></div><div class=""><p>— <em>спецслужбы прочитали всё, что ты написал. ты у них на крючке</em>.</p></div><div class=""><p>небо прорастает воспалённо-багровыми метастазами, небо прозревает мириадами трёхзрачковых глаз — всевидящих, всезнающих, бесстрастных как оскал фемиды на лезвии гильотины. и я застываю неволящим мрамором статуи в нелепой позе БЕЗВИННОЙ НЕПРИНУЖДЁННОСТИ, и движения рук моих, глаз моих и языка моего начинают казаться фатально-подозрительными. господь беспредельного страха моего смеётся стекольно-холодным, кислотно-острым, отвратительно высоким смехом. господь монотонно-бесстрастным голосом зачитывает статьи обвинения в непредусмотрительности, господь улыбается прочумлённо-довольной улыбкой, зачитывая про полагающуюся ответственность.сердце дотошнотно колотится о костяную клетку. сердце тонет в черной ядовитой воде. я замираю в боевой готовности, когда случайные взгляды поворачиваются ко мне. я проклинаю свою неспособность слышать через толщину стен и метров. я извожусь от недостатка знания и бескислородно-острой нехватки контроля.</p></div><div class=""><p>господь беспредельного моего страха становится господом моего великого знания. господь говорит что я — готов. господь приглашает меня на путь к полному пониманию, и скрипично-высоким голосом обещает выжечь на моем теле рунические письмена абсолютных истин.</p></div><div class=""><p>я вижу, что путь выложен костями и ужасом, путь вымощен тревогами и следящей пустотой чужих глазниц. я улыбаюсь господу ужасающей истины и тотальной слежки, меняя спокойствие на информацию, меняя рассудок на контроль. и я предвкушающе встаю на этот путь, почитая это величайшее безрассудство за величайшую доблесть.</p></div><div class=""><p>яд всепроникающего осторожного ужаса приветствует моё решение рокотом тысяч торжествующих барабанов на окровавленных плацах.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. депрессия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>я не жив, но подобен живым. я богомертвенно безразличен к происходящему. глаза мои зрят в бесконечно-пустотное никуда и нигде. разум мой плывёт в бестемпературно-спокойных водах апатии, но терзается чернильной остротой подводных камней затаившейся тревоги. я иссушен затхло-безжизненными ветрами, стенающими над беспредельно-нескончаемой сизостью бессилия. я жив, но лежу в могиле полного бездействия, и над моей головой прорастают кривые ветки совестливых угрызений собственной беспомощностью.</p><p>тьма милосердно улыбается оскалом иного понимания богоматери. тьма накрывает меня могильно-успокаивающим покрывалом из мягкой, теплой темноты, въедающейся в мои глазные яблоки. тьма затягивает мой небосвод собственной беспросветностью и успокаивает бередящую боль бесплодными мечтаниями о решительных действиях. я ем кровавленные ягоды принятия ситуации с рук матери-тьмы и слушаю её успокаивающие напевы, внимаю им как святой истине. бездействие становится нормальным, а безразличие — сладостным. темная апатичная богоматерь склоняется надо мной, небесная молочно-однородная тьма за ней кажется нимбом. богоматерь запускает пальцы в мою голову, освобождая от остатков ненужного, и внутренняя темнота становится очень пустой и очень затягивающей.</p><p>субъективно-отжившее тело идёт зудящими трещинами, пожираясь пустотой. в моей гробнице есть только черная плесень, мой неподъемно-давящий труп да измождённый дух, заточенный в нем. время растягивается в одно мгновение, и мгновение длится вечность, не оставаясь в памяти. я неподвижен, подобно древнеегипетским правителям в саркофагах. я безразличен каменным безразличием великого сфинкса. я опустошенно-омертвел, огонь мой перегорел и осталась только зола в погребальных урнах, да прах в темноте.</p><p>матерь тьма режет мой труп серым песком великой-пустыни-реально-существующих-проблем.</p><p>я досадливо и озлобленно не понимаю, почему всё ещё чувствую боль.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>